The present invention relates to the field of computing reuse, recycling, green technology and, more particularly, to enabling subsequent reuse of mobile computing device components.
In 2012, on average mobile phones (cell phones) are used for less than eighteen months before being replaced. In America alone in 2012, more than one hundred and forty million mobile phones ended up in a landfill. These phones often contain such toxic materials as lead, cadmium, nickel, and/or lithium. When placed in a landfill, the toxins leech out and can contaminate the soil as well as drinking water.
Current recycling efforts are directed to extracting and reusing precious metals and plastics used in the mobile device creation. These precious metals include silver, gold, copper, and plastic. Reclaiming these substances, however, consumes energy and requires a significant amount of logistic effort, which is costly and time consuming.